An Indisputable Love
by FictionAficionado
Summary: "You just said the question wasn't appropriate for a room full of Pearson Hardman associates and partners," he said standing up as well, "Well they aren't here now. Right now it's just me and you, Donna. So answer the question, do you love Harvey Specter?"
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! This story is based on the beloved characters from Suits. It follows the story and Harvey & Donna. This would be my take on what happened after Donna left the trial run and if Harvey had been the one to show up at her door instead of Mike. This is a one-shot of sorts but it will be broken up into two chapters.

I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to the writers of Suits on USA Network.

* * *

***DONNA***

Donna stormed out of the Pearson Hardman office. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. It was bad enough being fired from there a week ago but having to sit there and have that weasel Louis blindside her was the lowest low. How could Harvey knowingly drag her into something like that? That was it, she thought, she had spent way too much time in her life doing things for Harvey Specter and it was time to put that to an end. She felt her eyes burning as tears welled up but she willed herself not to cry while anywhere in the vicinity of Pearson Hardman. She stood at the corner and hailed a cab. All the while she could only hear Louis' words lashing at her, "_Do you love Harvey Specter!?"_ This moment had replayed in her mind at least 50 times in the past 15 minutes. The look on Harvey's face at the time, she couldn't quite place it. He followed her to the elevator but made no motion to stop her. He knew better than to try she supposed. She was so lost in these thoughts that she failed to notice the cab that pulled up in front of her.

"Hey, Lady! Are you getting in or what!?" the cab driver shouted through the window, snapping her back to the present. She hopped into the cab and asked the driver to drop her off at Central Park. She needed a walk, some fresh air, time to clear her head.

Twenty minutes later Donna found herself in the heart of central park sitting on a bench contemplating the events of the past week. She pulled out a steno pad from her purse and started making a list of things she needed to do. She was practical and the type of person to remain calm under pressure. She needed to be rational right now and figure out her next steps.

Find a new job

She scribbled on the list and stopped there. She hadn't faced the reality yet that she would no longer be working for Harvey. She hadn't entirely considered what life would be like now without him in it. She was living it, yes, but she hadn't thought about what it meant in the long run yet. A knot formed in her stomach at this thought. She knew it wasn't about the job itself. She knew could be successful anywhere else she went but it was him and her, their dynamic and their energy that she knew could not be replicated.

"_Do you love Harvey Specter!?" _The voice resounded in her head once again.

Of course she cared for him and knew him well, she thought, probably more so than most employees do of their bosses but that was just loyalty she tried to convince herself. He had been a loyal boss to her over the years and she in return was a loyal employee. So she ended her relationship with Jonathan because of him but that didn't mean she was in love with him. She knew better than to let herself and her heart tread those waters. She hadn't bothered pursuing anything serious with anyone else, not because she thought something would flourish between her and Harvey, but because she figured it would all end the same way as it did with Jonathan.

"_Do you love Harvey Specter!?"_ came Louis' voice once again.

No, she told herself. _No, I do not. He is my boss. He WAS my boss! Once you go there, you can never go back. That would be more damaging than the current situation we are in._

"_Do you love Harvey Specter!?" _the voice in her head grew louder.

It doesn't matter, she thought. Harvey was in the lifelong bachelor club. The only time Donna had ever seen Harvey remotely serious about someone was Zoe. She had taken off 4 years ago without as much as a goodbye to him. But it didn't escape Donna's notice that Zoe was for some reason or another standing in the back of the room at the trial run.

"_DO YOU LOVE HARVEY SPECTER!?"_ it repeated again for the hundredth time since she left the office.

"Yes, OK! Yes, Damn it!" she yelled out loud, scaring some passerby in the park.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Ma'am I'm sorry I wasn't yelling at you!" she called out after the elderly lady who sped off before Donna had a chance to say anything more.

"Great going, Donna!" she muttered to herself, "Not even out of a job for a week and I'm already the crazy lady talking to herself in the park."

The evening was approaching and it was starting to cool down. Exhausted from the day's events she started walking back to her apartment. She was a good amount of blocks away but figured the walk would do her some good. She was in love with Harvey. Deep down she always knew she was, admitting it was the hardest part because then she'd just have to stop running away from it. _Good thing I won't have to be seeing much of him anymore_, she thought with a dry laugh.

* * *

***HARVEY***

Harvey just stared as the elevator door closed shut, separating him and Donna once more. For the second time in a week, he had failed. He had failed her. A week ago he watched as she walked out of this office carrying all her belongings. He didn't say a word to her and he swore to himself he wouldn't let that happen again if given the chance. Yet as he watched in muted silence as those elevator door closed once again, he felt that his promise was as empty as the hole he now felt in his chest.

He confronted Louis and as much as he didn't like admitting Louis was right and as much as he wanted to blame him for what had just happened to Donna, he knew that it was entirely his own fault. He stormed back into his office and hurled a ringing telephone at the wall. Feeling exhausted and drained, he fell into his chair and buried his face in his hands. He was living a nightmare he thought. Hardman was back, he was facing the biggest challenge of his career, and Donna was gone. He leaned back into his seat, took a deep breath, and turned to face the city skyline out his window. He became lost in his own thoughts and all he could do was replay the look of sheer disappointment on Donna's face as the elevator door closed. He had always felt he was as loyal to her as a boss could be as she was to him but he could see now that it was far from true. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he didn't hear the footsteps that approached his office.

"I didn't expect to find you here still," came the voice from his doorway.

"They haven't fired me yet," he replied dryly without turning around.

"That's not what I meant but I should have known you'd be stubborn enough to still be sitting here," she said as she took a seat in his office.

He turned to face her now. She sat in the chair across the room, an all-knowing smile hiding behind her eyes.

"What is it, Zoe?" he asked disinterested.

She now smiled fully, "Well, I guess I'm just wondering why you are sitting in this office being angry rather than going after the woman you love, who clearly also seems to love you back by the way."

He cocked his head to the side, rolled his eyes and just stared her down now.

He stood up and paced the room and after a long silent pause, he spoke up again, "What are you getting at? She never answered the question. She can just drive me so crazy sometimes! It was a simple a yes or a no answer; she could have answered the damn question!"

"Harvey, did you want the answer to that question for the purpose of your trial or for other reasons?"

"What difference does it make?" he asked, annoyance saturating his tone.

"It makes all the difference in the world and you know it! Tell me, if it was you on that stand, would have been able to answer that question? Do you love Donna?"

He turned on his heels to face Zoe, "Of course I'd be able to answer! I love Donna, she's the best damn legal secretary in all of New York, and everyone in this firm knows it!" he quipped.

"Yes, everyone does know it and everyone here loves Donna. She made a mistake out of loyalty. But now tell me the real answer; are you in love with Donna?" she questioned.

Harvey stopped mid-pace and stared Zoe down for a moment. Zoe was pushing his buttons and he was in no mood for it.

"That wasn't the question Louis asked," he answered through gritted teeth and a laugh escaped Zoe's throat.

"Oh come on now, Harvey! That may not have been the way Louis phrased the question but you and everyone else in that room, including Donna, knew that was the question Louis was asking. And the only reason you are upset she didn't answer is because you wanted to know how she felt without having to risk your own feelings to find out. It's why the partners loved what they saw happen between you two in that room today. It was like you were both seeing for the first time what everyone around you has seen for years."

"They didn't see anything, Zoe. She didn't answer the question!" he repeated again in a louder tone.

"This coming from the man who can read someone from a single gesture! You know better than that. Actions speak, Harvey. She answered the question, maybe not with words, but she answered it," Zoe replied simply.

When Harvey remained silent, Zoe continued.

"So you expected her to look into your eyes as well as a room full of your peers and colleagues and admit that she is in love with you, yet you can't even admit the way you feel to yourself, let alone a whole room of your colleagues!"

Harvey argued Zoe's statement in his mind for a moment but kept coming up short on an adequate response. Feeling defeated he turned back to his window and stared at the skyline in silence. Zoe came up behind him a put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harvey, you don't need to tell me the answer to the question. I already know. I know now why you never called me back. Or any other woman for that matter. The only woman you've ever really wanted to call everyday was the one who sat in front of you day in and day out. The one you thought you could never have because crossing that line would mean things would never be the same. Now, you don't need to tell me all that, I already know. But she doesn't Harvey. You need to tell her because she can't see it like everyone else can. You've flaunted way too many of your weekend conquests in front of her for her to ever think it a possibility. You and Donna have been doing this dance forever. Isn't it about time that you both get to be happy with one another in the way that you really want?"

Harvey drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly before speaking again, "And what about when the whole thing falls apart? When I lose her for good? I've already lost her as my secretary!"

"Lose her? I thought Harvey Specter never lost" she mocked him lightly.

"Zoe," he gave her a pleading look.

He never had trouble talking to women but Donna wasn't just some random woman at a bar. She knew him better than anyone and he trusted her completely. She knew his moods and could handle him even on his worst days. He was out of his realm with this one.

Zoe eyed him seriously now.

"Look, Harvey, the way I see it, if you don't go fix this now then you've already lost her for good either way. At least this way you still have a chance. I've seen the way you look at her. I saw your eyes light up when she walked into that room today. You admire her, you respect her. She admires and respects you as well. She's been with you longer than most people I know who have been married. I'm sure she's seen you at your worst and she still loves you. Harvey, you can't let the one woman who has grabbed your heart walk out of your life. Don't live with that regret."

Harvey nodded and turned to look at her, "Zoe, I have to go now."

She smiled at him and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Good luck!"

"Hey, Harvey," she called once again as he reached the doorway, "Close that deal already, will you!?" she said smiling at him.

He gave her a soft smile and a small nod and headed out the door.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this so far! Stay Tuned for Donna & Harvey's face-to-face encounter!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers! Here is the second and final part to this short story.

My inspiration for this moment between Donna & Harvey came from the song Run Forever- by Dave Thomas Junior.

* * *

It was nearing 8:00 and Donna still had not arrived at her apartment, either that or she was deeply committed to not answering the door. Harvey had been standing at her door for over an hour now. He rehearsed what he would say to her a thousand times but it was all pointless because when she finally showed up fifteen minutes later, he realized that no amount of preparation would do him any good for this.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me!" Donna screeched almost hysterically as she stepped out of the elevator and found him standing at her doorway.

Harvey regarded her cautiously before speaking. She looked frazzled. Harvey could see a slight tint of red on her nose and her eyes held a teary glare to them. She'd been crying, he thought. He felt a pang in his chest as he realized that he was the one responsible for all of it. In spite of it all, he still thought she looked beautiful.

"Donna," he began slowly and calmly, "We need to talk."

"Like hell we do, Harvey!" she snapped back at him, pushing her way past him to get to her door.

"Donna, please," he said grabbing her arm to stop her.

She gave him one glare that spit fire and said it all and he released her arm.

"What do you want from me, Harvey? Don't you think you've managed to humiliate me enough times for one lifetime!?" she said turning on him.

He could see she was resolute in her anger but he wasn't going to back down now. He may lose this battle but it wouldn't be because he was a coward.

"Donna, let's just go inside and we can talk" he implored.

He could see her bottom lip start to tremble, like the floodgates were about to open, so she conceded. She opened the door to her apartment and threw her purse on the table. Harvey followed her inside, closing the door behind him. He had only been in her apartment twice before, the less he saw of Donna out of the office; the easier it was to keep things in check. He found it to be a very comfortable apartment. Much like everything else about Donna, it was clean, uncluttered, and practical.

"Well," she said, snapping him out of his thoughts, "You want to talk. Then talk."

She stood across the room from him, arms crossed, unflinching and unyielding. This brought a small smile to his face. He tilted his head a little giving her the look he always gave her when he thought they were both being ridiculous. He could always break the ice with it and though her posture did not change he caught something in her eye that indicated she would hear him out.

He moved across the room towards her and her eyes widened as he did. He was making her nervous on top of all the anger she currently felt.

"Come here" he said taking her hand and leading her to the couch, "sit down."

When she refused, he sat down first and patted the space next to him for her to sit. She rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, considering for a moment before plopping down next to him. As he looked at her now, he realized that Zoe was right, this gorgeous woman in front of him had no clue what she did to him everytime he saw her.

"Donna," he said as he looked into her eyes, "I know you are pissed at me and you have every right to be. But I am sorry, ok?"

"You're sorry? Is that what you came all the way over here to say, that you're sorry? Well that's freaking fantastic Harvey. Apology not accepted, thanks for coming by," she said and started to get up from the couch.

"No, that is not all I came to say," he replied, pulling her back down gently. He gave her a small smile which she did not return.

"I've been a selfish ass," he continued, "and I failed you. Donna, you've put everything on the line for me, you put your career on the line. I can sit here all day and say that I am sorry and I know it won't be enough."

"I am awesome, we both know that" she said matter-of-factly."

Harvey smiled widely and kept his eyes fixed on hers, "Yes, you really are."

There was a moment of silence between them and Donna looked away from him nervously.

"Donna, why didn't you answer Louis' question today?" he asked softly, hoping it would keep her calm.

Her head shot up and her eyes hardened again, crimson flooding her cheeks.

"Because it's a complicated question, Harvey!"

"But it's not, Donna. 'What is the meaning of life?' Now that's a complicated question," he responded.

"What, so you think I'm in love with you!?" she asked with a scoff. "Oh my god, you do! You are a real piece of work!" she exclaimed with disbelief.

Harvey raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "You never answered the question, what else am I supposed to think?"

"I don't know, maybe that it was hardly a professional question to ask in a room full of Pearson Hardman associates and partners!" she countered, her temper rising.

"Ok, then answer it now!" he demanded.

"What!?" she asked in disbelief; anger and confusion written clearly on her face. She stood up now pacing the room. He was pushing it now. He knew he was treading dangerous waters but it was the only way he knew how to approach this.

"You just said the question wasn't appropriate for a room full of Pearson Hardman associates and partners," he said standing up as well, "Well they aren't here now. Right now it's just me and you; Donna and Harvey. So answer the question, do you love Harvey Specter? Do you love me?"

She bit down on her lip to try and control her anger, "Don't you dare try to lawyer me, Harvey! You have got some ner…"

Before she could finish her sentence though, he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. He kissed her intensely, combing his hand through her locks. He felt her go limp in his arms as his heart pounded in his chest. She held onto his waist managing to stand despite legs that had given out and returned his kiss with equal force and energy. She felt soft under his touch and he couldn't imagine ever parting himself from her. They stood in their embrace for what seemed to be an eternity. Time slowed down and nothing else and no one else existed in that moment. When they could no longer breathe, they parted lips but Harvey kept his hold on her. He opened his eyes to find hers staring back into his. She opened and closed her mouth several times to say something but couldn't form a sentence.

"Do you love me?" he asked again, this time barely above a whisper, his forehead pressed against hers.

"Harvey," Donna's voice now hoarse and also barely above a whisper responded, 'we can't do this."

"Why not?" he asked, forcing her to look at him, her eyes began to water up ever so slightly. His heart raced a hundred miles a minute.

"You…I… Neither one of us knows how to make a relationship work!" she said throwing her hands up in the air in defeat and pulling away from him.

Harvey reeled her back to face him. "Yeah…with other people! And do you know why that is? I can't make it work with anyone else because for me not a single woman comes close to you in my book. Our relationship has already lasted years, so why can't we do this!?"

She remained quiet and he pulled her into him and kissed her again. It was a softer kiss but the energy that filled the room the first time around was just as powerful the second time around. She gave into it once again, only stopping when they needed air.

"Donna, we're not running away from this anymore," he said cupping her face in his hands.

"We can't go back. We can't undo whatever we do here, Harvey!" she said with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"I don't want to go back! I don't want to undo anything. I want to keep moving forward with you. I want to cross that line when we know nothing is ever going to be the same because I know it's going to be infinitely better! Donna, I need you! I cannot be me without you! Don't you get it? I don't need you as my secretary. I need you so much more than that; as my partner, my accomplice, my best friend. You are everything!"

He didn't know what came over him. He had never opened up this way to anyone but he didn't care. He'd be damned if he didn't do everything he could to keep her with him. His parents had a far from perfect life together but what he and Donna had was not something you found everyday. He would not let his pride get in the way this time. So he bared it all to her in that moment and let the cards fall as they may.

Donna stared at him in complete shock. He was about to speak up again after a long silence but this time it was Donna who quieted him. Her kiss hit him like a tidal wave. The force of it was enough to know him off his feet but he held onto her and steadied himself. When they pulled apart, she looked up at him, tears in her eyes in a way that told him she would be with him the entire way.

"I love you, always have," she said, and then with a teasing smile added, "Well, Mr. Specter, do you love Donna Paulsen?"

He returned the smile and then looked into her eyes and told her what he knew she needed to hear and what he knew was the absolute truth, "Unequivocally."

***END***

* * *

I know, not the way it went down but that's fanfiction for you! Hope you all enjoyed it. Stay tuned! I've got some other ideas brewing for some shorts!


End file.
